Primeval Forces: Advent Prologue I
'Hope' Leaping back, I tried to create some distance between myself and the enemy. As I leaped back I got a better view of my enemy. Well built wasn't even comparable to how muscular he was, and he was tall too, about eight feet. The weirdest thing was that it looked like a bipedal buffalo with a nose ring, brown fur encompassed its body. I don't know why, but when the monster came toward me with its colossal body, I did not step back, instead, I braced myself. Feeling my gaze dart from place to place on his body, I knew I was looking for something. As my gaze darted from muscle to muscle, looking to predict his next movement, the second his right tricep began to relax I felt myself draw upon a large amount of power that seemed to emanate from me, my blood began to get hot and I even think that it was burning some of my arteries, but most importantly the wind seemed to pick up around me. The minotaur reached out its hand and tried to grab me, but the moment his hand was a few feet above my hands I leaped through the gaps in between his fingers. I stood eye to eye with the wild beast. Putting my hands into an X-shape, I felt the power that I drew upon before course through my body, flow through me. I straightened my hands, as if I wanted to go into an attention stance, feeling the energy leave my body and enter the minotaur. The monster was cut, in the shape of an X on his upper chest. As I watched the monster disintergrate I descended to the floor, looking up in the process to see an army behind the monster. For some reason, I smiled to myself and ran forward, and the second I shifted my position, I sat up in my bed. My head was buzzing, and I kept on hearing this noise in my ears. Sitting up and placing my feet over the side of the bed, I examined my turquoise walled room. This was the third time that I have had that same dream, and each time, the feelings get more and more vivid. I was still breathing heavily and sweating, so I decided to walk over to the kitchen to get a drink of water, and maybe wash my face too. I saw that my mom was not home yet, and I walked out of my room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Noting that it was only about an hour since the sun had set, I decided to loiter a bit before I went back to sleep. I was walking down my baby blue colored hallway when I passed the stairwell leading downstairs which was adorned with pictures. Going back, I decided to examine the pictures on the stairwell as I needed to kill some time. Stepping back to examine the pictures, I carefully looked for a new picture that I might have not picked up on. Firstly, I saw a picture of my mother and myself. We had taken it a few years ago after my birthday party, although I was bummed because my ADHD ruined the last few parties. I'm dyslexic too, but for some reason I could read latin, and I was able to wing it in English class, and I ended up having one of the highest grades in the county, although I usually need to use the CDs that come with textbooks rather than the actual textbook. Looking at the next picture to the right of it, I saw a painting of my cousins and I. It was painted by my super genius cousin Fiona, she had ADHD too, although our meds helped to keep it secret from most, most of the time. Next to that picture, I saw my cheap imitation of the portrait, I didn't know why my mom kept it. She said that it was something that she loved, even if I didn't like it. My eyes darted to the next picture, which consisted of my mom, my uncle, and me. He looked nothing like my mom, or me. The only proof that he wasn't adopted was a very disgusting video, in which he came out of my grandmother (did I mention that it was disgusting?), and he still has the birthmark on the side of his neck that was in the video, so I know it was him. But I still did not relent whenever he came around to ask if he was adopted or not. I mean, I'm part hispanic and part West African, both from my mother's side, I took a lot from both sides of my mom. I don't know what my dad is, but I think he's caucasian. My mother said that he was an astrologist, but any other questions I ask about him she would simply smile and tell me that she doesn't know. The worst thing about him is that he doesn't help at all!! He doesn't call, write, visit, or even send money to help mom! He acts like we don't exist! Thinking about him sickens me. Coming out of my own angry thoughts, the world became clearer around me, and I found my fists to be clenched so tightly that my nails were digging into my skin and I was bleeding quite a bit. I decided to go to the bathroom to wash off the blood. But as I walked to the bathroom through the halls, images from the dream flashed in my head, causing me to stumble to the floor as the feelings took me out of reality briefly and brought me right back. The second my senses came back to working order, I got up and quickly walked to the bathroom, washing my hands obsessively. After half a minute of washing my hands, I fell to the floor, hitting my head against the wall after another flashback. Using the rails used to hold towels as supports, I forced myself to stand straight enough to view myself in the mirror. I blinked a few times because I saw a speck in the air that seemed to grow bigger with every passing minute. Thinking of what I saw to be a mirage, I blinked my eyes once or twice. As the image grew more vivid, I saw that the speck was a horse flying through the air, I simply turned around to view the phenomenon with my own two eyes. I saw the horse's features in detail the closer it came to me. As the horse came through faster, I saw that it planned to crash through my window, out of fear, and pure instinct, I hit the deck as a full grown flying horse crashed through a small window into my bathrom. ---- This is the first chapter, please leave your constructive criticisms on my talk page, and this story will be told from the point of view of three characters, like the Heroes of Olympus series. This was the first chapter, and I know that there was no dialogue, and it'll probably be like that until chapter one. I still have two more prologues in the planning stages. I will have them up before the weekend, so please read and critique. (And you might see some characters that you recognize in later chapters of the story.) Category:Primeval Saga: Advent